Mont Blanc Noland
| jva=Houchuu Ohtsuka| eva= | extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} Montblanc "Liar" Noland (モンブラン・ノーランド, Monburan Nōrando) is regarded in a North Blue fairy tale as a trickster and a liar who made up the story of a gold city on Jaya. He stood by his story even up till his execution. Appearance Noland was a brown haired man whose most distinct feature is a large chestnut on his head. This feature was passed down to his descendants.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 35 - Fan question: What the heck are those things on Montclanc Noland and Montblanc Cricket's heads? He was a well built man who often wore a high-collared black coat, closed by a belt, and an orange scarf. His legs were covered by striped black and white pants, and his feet by standard shoes. Hidden under his coat, he had a orange sash adorned with medals-like pendants. He carried around his sword, a katana with a chestnut-shaped handguard and a orange and white hilt-bandaging, on his left hip, in an orange scabbard with a green band on it. Over his left bicep is a large cross-shaped scar. After his execution, Noland's image was distorted over the years due to the shame that was brought to his name. Since then, whenever someone refers to Noland, the image of an ever smiling idiot is the one that commonly comes into mind. This defacing image is the one often drawn by artists in children's books. His nose is shaped like a spork. Personality The real Noland was a honest and good man who was brave and cared about people, despite what history remembers him as. He was happy-go-lucky, had a strong determination and was friendly. His only flaw seemed to have been acting without consulting people on things (such as cutting down the Shandians sacred trees), however he only did what he thought was (and usually is) best for people. He didn't hesitate for a moment in risking his life to save Mousse and also took it as his duty as an explorer and researcher to eradicate the curse (tree fever) which plagued the inhabitants of old Jaya island. He was also in deep remorse after learning that trees which he cut down to save the people of Jaya island were considered to be sacred and asked his crew to leave all the gold behind as a sign of grievance for the crime committed by them. The Noland who is depicted in the stories is a grinning fool who often went away on long expeditions only to return with stories that seemed unbelievable. In the end as far as the story was concerned, Noland pushed his luck with the bragging of a whole city of gold and it was a lie that cost him dearly, his life. Relationships Crew Some of his crew might have actually believed Noland attempted to jump ship when problems occurred. However, they described him as an honest, great and beloved man, who was the best of his kind.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 31 Chapter 288 and Episode 187, Noland's crew talk about their captain. They depended upon him and fought to the end to save him after he was put to death. As such, they are the only people who truly believed him at the time of his execution, and pleaded the king to release him. While he cares deeply for his crew he sometimes, while studying plants, fails to notice when they are in trouble. The doctor who accompanied Noland on the trip wears a white cap and has a little visible beard. He tends to drink a little when he's depressed. He talked to Mousse about what happened to the trees during the Relative Trees Affair. He first appeared in Chapter 287 and Episode 187. In some scanlations the Doctor is named Domota by Mousse, but this a bad translation of ドクターさん (Doctor-san), which only refers to his occupation in Montblanc Noland's crew. His real name is yet to be revealed. Friends After making good friends with Calgara he hoped to see him again and dreamed for a long time of revisiting his island. But Noland was sadly a victim of circumstances beyond his control and this was something he would never live to see. He nevertheless bravely went to his death swearing the truth was as he said it and hoping his friend was okay. During his short stay at Jaya, Nola also became fond of him and Calgara. Family According to his reason for why he couldn't marry Calgara's daughter, he had a wife and child himself. However, after his death, his family was shunned by society leading them and all his descendants to forever be locked into battle with his legacy. Powers and abilities Montblanc Noland was an exceptional seaman and captain who held the absolute respect of his crew. Together they made multiple expeditions into the Grand Line. While lesser sailors would not return or be completely traumatized by even a single trip, Noland and his crew were able to return safely each time. Noland was shown to be extremely strong in combat, fighting with either his sword or bare hands. He was on even terms with his friend CalgaraOne Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 31 Chapter 288 and Episode 187, The villagers note that Noland is as strong as Calgara., who in turn was believed to be the strongest warrior in the history of the Shandian village. Noland defeated the huge God Serpent Kashigami in a single strike, saving Calgara's daughter who was about to be sacrificed. It is necessary to emphasize that even Zoro and Wiper fighting together were not capable of even hurting Nola (who was at the time a similar size to Kashigami). Noland was also a very skilled diver, diving to such depths and for such long durations that his own crew couldn't tell if he was still alive or not. Noland had exceptional combat power in the water as he did on the ground, and would frequently dive into the sea to hunt giant fish for provisions. This diving skill was apparently inherited by his descendant, Montblanc Cricket. He was also a skilled botanist and doctor, almost single-handedly curing the Shandian village of the tree plague. History The Journey on the Grand Line Noland was a famous explorer, who often spoke of tales of his journeys. He visited Vira where he met a merchant who sold him a waver. He also apparently traveled to a land full of midgets. However, Noland's tales would forever be labeled lies after one unlucky event around a friend he made. The true story of Noland 400 years ago, he was an explorer who was caught out in a storm, his crew found their way to safety following the ringing of a golden bell. On the 12th May, 1122, Noland set foot on Jaya island for the first time.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 31 Chapter 287 and Episode 187, Noland arrives on the island during a storm. When Noland arrived, he found a child suffering from an illness. Investigating further he found the people were suffering from Tree Fever, brought on by diseased trees that killed the villagers crops and made them ill. After killing their "God" (a giant snake) and saving Calgara's daughter,One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 31 Chapter 287 and Episode 187, Noland saves Musse. he was captured by the tribe in order to take his daughter's place for angering God. While Noland was given until sunset to find the cure for the tribes sickness and Noland began to look for the tree with the treatment inside. On the way back with the cure a sudden shudder of the earth below him left him trapped.The next day, an earthquake hits the island, thinking this is God's wrath, Calgara rushes out to find and kill Noland. Calgara mocked Noland after finding him trapped in a crack in the ground.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 31 Chapter 288 and Episode 187, Calgara finds Noland trapped. As the "child of God" appeared to devour him and mocked Noland further as this was his punishment for killing God. Noland pleaded for mercy with Calgara stating that he had the cure, but was trapped and unable to escape. Noland explained the illness was not a curse from God as his people had believed, that for centuries people suffered in the absence of a cure for the same disease the tribe were suffering from elsewhere in the world. He explained that they should not reject a cure that today prevents people dying when hundreds had died waiting when there was no cure. After finally reaching out to Calgara, Calgara killed the "child of God" and helped Noland go free from his entrapment. After stopping the sacrifices, the crew and the tribe celebrated being rid of the disease. Their help discovered a city of gold on the island. Calgara also pointed out a snake that would be named "Nola" in Noland's honor and in a change of light of the giant snakes referred to it as "the giant snake's grandson" instead of "God's grandchild". However, Noland and his men had discovered a set of trees that were the ones that caused the tribe to fall ill in the first place and knew they had to be cut down in order to protect the Shandians from future outbreaks. At the time he did not know that the trees were sacred to the tribe and when Calgara found out Noland was told to leave, Noland ordered his men to leave the treasure behind. After Calgara's daughter told the tribe the truth, Calgara ran to the shore and shouted out to Noland to one day return, the sacred bell was rung to welcome him (Noland had told Calgara that it had led him to the island in the first place). Noland promised he would return to the island someday. After he returned to his home island Lvneel, he told the king about his expedition. The king then ordered Noland to take him to the city of gold. Once they arrived on the island, however, the city and its people had disappeared. The king, furious, thought Noland was playing a trick on him and thus sentenced him to death. Furthermore, the king even framed Noland by having one of his subjects act as a member of Noland's crew, falsely testifying against Noland. As one of the king's men claimed Noland wil be killed via beheading, the crowd shouted "LIAR, LIAR" during the execution. In the end, with his crew watching helplessly, Noland is left tearfully wondering what happened to his native friends and the golden city as he is killed. It is revealed that Noland was not sad due to the fact he was going to be killed. Instead, he wept due to the fact he was worried for the Shandians safety. As a final insult the North Blue fairy tale depicts him as a grinning fool and the king as a brave warrior. Translation and Dub Issues Noland and Cricket's family name is "Monbran" in the edited FUNimation dub and "Mombran" in the video game One Piece: Pirates Carnival (dubbed by 4Kids). While this romanization of the family name is taken directly from how it is pronounced, this is not necessarily the correct rominazation of it as the Japanese characters used for the family name (モンブラン) are the same characters used for the word Mont Blanc in Japanese. It is written as "Mont Blanc" in the Viz Manga and "Montblanc" in the uncut FUNimation dub. Kaizoku-Fansubs actually did a prank with Noland. When he was first mention, they subbed his name with a "D", just to see how fans would react. Merchandise He was featured in the One Piece Full Color R Gashapon series. Trivia *Noland introduced pumpkins to the Shandians who came to regard them as sacred vegetables.One Piece Yellow Grand Elements - Noland is revealed to be the one who introduced pumpkins to the Shandians. *A running gag upon Noland's introduction was how Noland was portrayed as much of a liar as Usopp is. One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 25 Chapters 227-228 and Episode 148, one of the incidents where Usopp and Noland were compared. *The scene where Noland is about to be killed resembles the execution of Gol D. Roger, indicating that this style of execution is common place in the One Piece world. *The name "Mont Blanc" means 'white mountain' in French and is the highest mountain in the Alps. It may also refer to a French dessert made with chestnuts, which both Cricket and his ancestor have on their heads. *Noland, saving the Shandians from disease, is a reverse of what happened to the Red-Indians of North Amercia. When Europeans came to the Americas, amongst the things that happened was the introduction of disease such as Measles and Mumps to the natives on the continent. These diseases were harmless to the Europeans since they already had immune systems that could handle these illnesses, but the Native Indians weren't, killing millions of them who lacked such immunity. References Site Navigation Category: Dead Characters Category:Male Category:Swordsmen Category:Doctors Category:Humans Category:North Blue Characters Category:Superhuman Strength Users Category:Explorers Category:Flashback Introduction